yourfavoritemartianrwjfandomcom-20200213-history
BOOTY STORE
Lyrics Booty (Booty hell your an asshole burger and fries cat ) Booty (Booty!) This store sells booty (Butt cheeks farts ) Booty (Booty!) Booty (Booty!) This store sells booty (Make that ass clap) Girl, you got class and you’re lookin’ so fine But you need a better ass as I follow behind You gotta go to Wal-Mart and get a new get-up Or you can pay us We’ll make your booty look better ’cause this store sells brand new asses From the manufacturer straight to the masses So if your booty’s flat, we’ll take it back And give you a new ass, and you’ll make it clap like TTTTTT TTT TTT... Double Ds in the front and the back You’ll redefine what it means to have a fanny pack And everybody will stare and they’ll gawk astounded We’ll give you an ass so big, you gotta walk around it You can have knowledge, self-esteem, and class But who needs all that when you gotta nice ass? Girl, you need a new set of butt cheeks and I think we can help you out We’ve got a store full of junk for your trunk and baby without a doubt You could improve your personality but who the hell wants that When you could buy your self esteem in the form of a brand new ass Everybody say: Booty (Booty!) Booty (Booty!) This store sells booty (Butt cheeks) Booty (Booty!) Booty (Booty!) This store sells booty (Make that ass clap) Come on, ladies. Come on down We’ve got some asses on clearance You buy two butt cheeks, you get the third one free. Ha ha We’ve got a store full of inventory Hook you up with a new butt, end of story We’ve got “My Humps.” We got “Badunkadunk.” We’ve got “Bootylicious” and “Junk in the Trunk.” The type of butt that rappers sing of And if you’re ol’ school, we got the “Pumps and a Bump.’ We’ve got miles of booty Warehouse of booty White girl booty that’s cute and snooty We’ve got the ass of Kardashian We’ve got the Jennifer Lopez if that’s your plan We’ve got the Shakira, the Beyonce We’ve got the Matthew McConaughey …wait what? Our booty selection is second to none We’ll even give an Asian a respectable butt You can have knowledge, self-esteem, and class But who needs all that when you gotta nice ass? Girl, you need a new set of butt cheeks and I think we can help you out We’ve got a store full of junk for your trunk and baby without a doubt You could improve your personality but who the hell wants that When you could buy your self esteem in the form of a brand new ass Everybody say: Booty (Booty!) Booty (Booty!) This store sells booty (Butt cheeks) Booty (Booty!) Booty (Booty!) This store sells booty (Make that ass clap) Come on, ladies I can sell you a butt that’ll make you look like the hoochies in the rap videos! Doesn’t every woman aspire to be like the hoochies in the rap videos?! Girl, we’ll take your booty and make it so when you shake it Everybody in the place will pray for you to get naked We’ve got an abundance of asses so tan They’ll make a catholic preacher say “god damn!!!!!!" And if you can’t afford it, I’m sorry friend We’ve got a couple of asses in the bargain bin We’ve got a variety of booty If you like ‘em bizarre We can make you an ass that can play guitar like����������������������������������������������������������������������������������sssssssss.. Girl, you need a new set of butt cheeks and I think we can help you out We’ve got a store full of junk for your trunk and baby without a doubt You could improve your personality but who the hell wants that When you could buy your self esteem in the form of a brand new ass Everybody say: Booty (Booty!) Booty (Booty!) This store sells booty (Butt cheeks) Booty (Booty!) Booty (Booty!) This store sells booty (Make that ass clap) So, come on down ladies Our booty store is conveniently located right off the westside highway Right next to the Chuckie Cheese! Come on Let’s do this! Put that ass on layaway! Trivia *The Booty Store is meant to be a parody of Foot Locker alongside Fart Locker. *Belle from Beauty & The Beast made a cameo after the "giving the Asian woman a respectable butt" part (the Asian woman is shown to be Mulan from the 1998 Walt Disney classic) and is shown to be one of Puff-Puffs' love interests alongside Tig. *Booty Store is in the YFMTS episode Die for Rock and Roll when they are on stage. The old man played the guitar solo. Category:Songs